Hαρρy Bιrtнdαy KαKαsнι–Kυπ
by Isi-san
Summary: Nadie tenía por qué saber que él cumplía años. No le gustaba que se divulgara la noticia y todos le recordaran lo viejo que se volvía con el paso del tiempo. Aún así, año con año, ella siempre lo recordaba.


Hoy es un día muy especial. Un día digno de celebrar. No sólo porque sea la fecha de Independencia en la mayoría de paises centroamericanos, sino porque es el aniversario de nacimiento del peliplateado más sexy y maravilloso jamás creado en Naruto, ese que todas nosotras amamos, Hatake _-voyasercomidoporIsi-_ Kakashi. Es por esta razón que me he dedicado a escribirle un pequeño homenaje. Disfrútenlo :).

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto es el autor y propietario de Naruto y todo lo que esto conlleva. Sin embargo la trama de esta historia es orginal y mía.

* * *

_Esta historia fue editada para arreglar ciertos detalles de redacción y ortografía. Fecha de edición: 03/Mayo/2011. Subido originalmente: 15/Set/2009._

* * *

**Hαρρy Bιrtнdαy KαKαsнι–Kυπ **

_by Isi-san._

_..  
_

Era un día sin nada fuera de la rutina. El sol seguía asomándose por el este, las aves se posaban en su ventana esperando que él les diera unas cuantas migajas de pan, su cabello se mantenía constantemente desordenado y seguía sin tener la más mínima intención de salir de su casa sin su máscara puesta. Era uno de tantos cumpleaños en los que no pasaría nada fuera de lo común.

El ex ANBU, Hatake Kakashi, cumplía hoy 27 años de edad. Contrario a lo que la mayoría de las personas esperan, una felicitación, una sonrisa, un pequeño detalle material... Él se había encargado que nadie supiera sobre su aniversario de nacimiento. Él era alguien reservado y no le gustaba llamar la atención, menos por algo insignificante como eso. Nació un día y moriría en otro, la vida shinobi usualmente era corta y los cumpleaños no eran la gran cosa. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto, después de todo no era muy fan de las fiestas sorpresas, los regalos, y las felicitaciones de personas a su alrededor que no lo dejaran disfrutar de un poco de paz mientras le recordaban lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Era molesto, le quitaba la paz. ¿Quién querría hablar sobre lo viejo que se había vuelto en lugar de leer un poco de su colección favorita de libros? Era simple y sencilla lógica.

Ya se imaginaba la situación y por eso agradecía evitarla. Gai, el primero en llegar a su puerta esa mañana listo para darle un gran abrazo lleno de la llama de la juventud, desearle hacerse cada vez más viejo y además retarlo a alguna bobería, pero esta vez tendría que se algo especial, él escogería algo como comer mucho pastel, ver quien aguanta cargar la mayor cantidad de regalos o algo así. No era algo que le llamara precisamente la atención. También imaginaba una noche de tragos organizada por la Hokage y así tener una excusa para no trabajar hasta tarde y por ende lograr estar en una fiesta emborrachándose como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Luego, no podría faltar su equipo. Naruto, ese pequeño seguramente estaría todo el día preguntándole como se siente ser un año mayor o algo por el estilo, además de querer sorprenderlo en cada momento, y la idea de ser perseguido por una pequeña mancha naranja por toda la aldea no era el sueño ideal; probablemente no dejaría de fastidiar. Y Sakura, ella estaría preguntando a cada momento si no estaba pensando en tener novia o algo por el estilo ya que a esa edad es malo no estar comprometido con una mujer y sentar cabeza, esa pequeña conservacionista pelirrosa... bla bla bla.

...Puras patrañas...

Era su cumpleaños, él lo festejaría como quisiera. Lamentablemente, tenía una misión que hacer antes de arrecostarse todo el día en su cama y leer su colección casi completa del Icha Icha Parade, por que sí, le faltaba el último libro y ayer cuando lo fue a comprar ya se había acabado, se encargaría de conseguirlo luego de la misión.

Ésta era algo realmente simple pero la Hokage recibió órdenes del cliente que la pidió de que se trasladara con sumo cuidado, pues era información crucial, de ahí que dos Jonnin fueran asignados para dejar un pergamino al País de las Olas. Su compañera era Anko Mitarashi. Sinceramente no le molestaba tanto la idea de ir con ella puesto que Anko era la única persona que sabía que él cumplía años, todavía él no se explicaba cómo, pero cada año ella era la única que lo felicitaba. Jamás le regalaba nada, nadie sabía que le podría gustar a Kakashi Hatake de cumpleaños y entonces se limitaba a desearle un feliz día, además, por petición del Jonnin años atrás, ella no le decía a nadie cuándo era el aniversario de nacimiento del soltero más codiciado de la villa. Era bonito que alguien te felicitara el día de tu cumpleaños, de eso no hay duda, pero hasta ahí, nada de fiestas, nada de regalos, nada de estárselo recordando todo el día, solo una frase y ya.

.

Kakashi se alistó, y llegó a las puertas de la entrada de la Aldea en donde días antes quedó de llegar con su compañera, quien ya debía de traer el pergamino y la información específica para la misión y así partir juntos al País de las Olas.

—¡Buenos días, Hatake! —Saludó eufóricamente la peli purpura— ¿Nos vamos?

Kakashi se quedó unos segundos callado, él juraba que lo primero que le diría al verlo sería: "_¡Felicidades!_" o algo por el estilo. Pero no lo hizo. _¿Lo habría olvidado?_ —Sí, vámonos ya.

Anko estuvo hablando de cosas aleatorias durante todo el camino. Incluso le preguntó en un momento si creía que a los árboles les dolía cuando los ninja saltaban sobre sus ramas para trasladarse, como lo estaban haciendo ellos en ese preciso momento. Kakashi sinceramente no supo como responderle. Estaba actuando más expontaneamente que de costumbre. Cada vez que Kakashi quería hablar ella lo interrumpía y seguía hablando de otra infinidad de cosas, como el hecho de que el agua reflejara el color del cielo. Pero nada sobre su cumpleaños. La única vez que Kakashi pudo formular una pregunta fue cuando cuestionó por el nombre del receptor del pergamino que llevaban. —Riku Yetomani— Fue la respuesta de la peli purpura. Y el resto del camino siguió igual.

.

Cuando llegaron a su destino se dirigieron a la casa del Sr. Yetomani y entregaron el documento sin mayor problema. Sinceramente unos gennin pudieron haber hecho el trabajo, pero quién fuese el cliente quiso pagar servicio de más. Cuando estaban por irse Anko le pidió a Kakashi que la acompañara a comprar dangos, hacia bastante que ella no comía de los dulces de aquel país. Cuando se encontraron en el mostrador Anko le preguntó a Kakashi si quería un palillo de sus dulces favoritos.

— No, gracias.

— Vamos, Hatake, no seas abuelo. Yo invito.

Entonces Kakashi pensó que podría utilizar ese tema de conversación para preguntarle indirectamente cómo fue capaz de olvidar su cumpleaños. Esa pregunta lo estaba torturando desde que salieron de la aldea. Todos los años lo recordaba, ¿hoy no se fijo en el calendario o algo por el estilo? Él acepto y Anko pidió su orden. Salieron del establecimiento con tres palillos de dangos, dos de la kunoichi y uno del shinobi, además de una bolsa blanca que contenía diversos dulces endémicos de ese país.

Anko parecía estar disfrutando mucho de sus dulces pues dejó de hablar. Kakashi apenas pudo hacer pasar las tres bolas de dango por su garganta, lo dulce nunca le había gustado. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando después de que casi llegaran de nuevo a Konoha la Mitarashi no había pronunciado palabra, de ida no logró que se callara ni para respirar.

—Anko —la llamó el peliplata.

—¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? —Preguntó ella mientras continuaba saltando de árbol en árbol, ya se había acabado sus dulces.

—¿Por qué me compraste un dango? —Le preguntó sin pensar bien. Esa fue una pregunta rara pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió de momento.

—Porque quise, ¿acaso no te gustó? —Le respondió sin volverlo a ver, después de todo ella estaba un poco adelante de él y voltearse podría ser razón de una caída no muy grata sobre el suelo del frondoso bosque.

—Sí, estaba bien —mintió, a Kakashi simplemente no le gustaban los dulces de ningún tipo.

— Qué bien. — Respondió ella sin prestarle más atención a la extraña pregunta.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kakashi volvió a abrir la boca.

— Dime, ¿por qué tan callada?

—¿Hatake, desde cuándo preguntas tanto? —Dijo con un deje de broma en su voz la peli púrpura, Kakashi hizo ademán de decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió. —Iba callada, porque estaba pensando en algo— Respondió finalmente a su pregunta.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Kakashi saltando del último árbol, y cayendo al suelo. Desde el lugar en que estaban ambos podían ver la entrada a Konoha.

—¿Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando todo este tiempo? —Le dijo la kunoichi que lo tenía enfrente para ese momento, después de meditar un poco y con una sonrisa en los labios. Miraba fijamente al único ojo visible del Jonnin.

—A decir verdad, sí. —Respondió Kakashi. Tal vez estaba preguntándose si esa fecha era la correcta y cómo no estaba segura por eso no le había felicitado.

—En si hacer esto, sería lo correcto. —La Mitarashi se acercó más a él y tocó su rostro con suavidad. Kakashi se tensó un poco pero la dejó seguir. Ella comenzó a bajarla con lentitud y cuando le fue posible dislumbrar sus labios los besó con ternura. Inmediatamente se separó de él y dijo con una media sonrisa:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hatake —Acto seguido desapareció dejando en el lugar donde estaba un poco de humo, y al disiparse éste se dejó ver la nueva edición del Icha Icha Parade, que Kakashi no había conseguido el día anterior.

El ninja copia solo se quedó de pie hasta que el humo se disipó por completo, tomó el libro con una de sus manos mientras la otra acomodaba su máscara y con una sonrisa en su rostro, remarcada sobre la tela, agradeció en voz baja a Anko.

_—_Con mucho gusto, Kakashi. — Respondió la kunoichi para sí misma después de escuchar a Kakashi y ver su reacción. Cuando el peliplateado recobró el camino a la aldea ella hizo lo mismo evitando que él la notara. Ahora él tendría que ir a la oficina de la Hokage a reportar el éxito de la misión, pues él era el líder. Mientras tanto Anko podría ir a descansar a su casa y pensar qué haría la próxima vez que viera al Hatake. ¿De verdad lo había besado? Kami- sama.(*)

.

* * *

_*Kami significa Dios. _

_¡Gracias por leerme! Ojalá lahistoria haya sido de su agrado, comentarios son bienvenidos.  
_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
